Commando Kiwi
Commando_Kiwi is an elder on the server. One of the only two of the Cactis (A semi-cult that came in the following of xZombieMike's book about Rachid the cactus at spawn) left on the server. Kiwi is one of the few elders that will often be on the server and very bored while doing so, and will usually come to help those who ask for his help in reaching places or building things. The days of lacking /fly still haunt him consistently. The Early Days Long ago, the 14-year-old Kiwi found his way onto minecraft using his brother's paypal to buy a copy of the game without his knowledge. With this newly aquired game, Kiwi had heard of the legacy that the roleplaying community of minecraft carries with it. This lead him to simply google something along the lines of "Minecraft RP server", and the first result was none other than RPC. After joining, Kiwi instantly enjoyed the server. An experienced rper from other games, notably warcraft 3, Kiwi found himself on the Dansylvania map and quickly dragged into the rp hotspot of the map, Godric's town of Mercy. Here Kiwi was a common rper at the town tavern, the hotspot within the city, and found himself a home across the street from an oddly designed hotel. Kiwi would stay within this town until he met KitsunePrincess, whom he would start rping with more often until the point where he would leave with her to start a town called Oakwood. He would remain here for a time, and Kitsu turned inactive. In her away time, Kiwi siezed control of the town and became a bit more emotionally tied to it than he should have. Once Kitsu returned from her leave, the ensuing rp sequence would lead the more immature Kiwi to raging off the server for, what was thought as the time, to be for good. This period covered from September 2012 - December 2012. The Return of the Kiwi After an exceedingly long period away from RPC, Kiwi began to grow bored of his expanding steam library. In late January 2014, Kiwi decided to return to RPC. After knowing that the server is still up and existing, Kiwi came back and this time with the intention of staying for a much longer time. To ensure this, Kiwi joined the teamspeak server for RPC and found himself jumping between groups of people to chatter with. He still struggled to find a group to stay with in his early days of return, but until one of the more dramatic council meetings of the Elona map, Kiwi found himself among Mike and his group of friends. From here, he would stay for a time until late one night when SkittlezdaHusky, Zaravarine, and T0xicMyst all appeared at his tavern on the edge of Aquila Eyrie. After this meeting, Kiwi joined that group of friends and became rather well intergrated within the group and now community. At this point in time, Kiwi is even in a relationship with T0xicMyst because of this meeting. At the same time as this was happening, Kiwi was also found within Aquila Eyrie. Nearing the end of the map, Aquila did reach city-state status, but it was a long and laborous task. Kiwi first joined the city while it had two inactive councilpeople, which he would soon move to be voted into the position to take one of their spots. When a councilman, Kiwi was primarily responsible for growth and general leadership of the city, even though his seat was explicitly for domestic affairs. The Following of the Cacti In the period around March 20th 2014, a newly arrived member of the RPC community was lacking decent connections in the realm. Although having established his self through donor status on only his second week ingame, Boba_Fettucini was still fairly noobish in his ability to make friends. Through latching on to Commando Kiwi's uniqueness (which was readily apparent custom race of Cacti) and showing loyalty, Boba made a decent impression with his generosity and his readily accessible persona, all traits Commando Kiwi has always shown to people who get along generally well with the general public of RPC. Through idolizing Commando Kiwi, Boba established a rival sect of ingame faith where Cacti was (and still is) venerated as a deity, bringing the the love of Cacti (rare as they are) to the masses. When ever Commando Kiwi, (and to some lesser extant) other Cacti enter the ingame realm Boba has and continues to herald their arrivals and customarily kneels using the /me command in game. This loyalty has yielded some very beneficial gifts in response to these public actions. By the time around April 6th, 2014 Commando Kiwi spent 3 days in game working on generating the experience levels to enchant a Diamond sword dubbed the "Blade of the Holy Cacti" which was imbued with Knockback 2, Looting 3, Sharpness 4, and Unbreaking 3 making it truly a "God Sword". He attributed this blade to Boba as a token of his appreciation. All followers of the Cacti faith are privileged to some discounts at Cacti's store from time to time. The Haunted Minecart After Kiwi gained the ability to fly with the elder permissions, a mysterious flying minecart was seen appearing on the server occasionally. This minecart would act similarly to the cartoon characters of old Looney Toons, where they would silently make jokes and do comedic things. It is also known, however, to strangely follow people around in an increasingly awkward fashion. Though it is very strange to have it follow you, it is suggested to accept the minecart as another being and take it along with you. If this is done, it is known to shower those who care for it with gifts, ranging from xp pots to diamonds and anything inbetween. We understand though, that sometimes it is best to not have this minecart following you places. In these cases, you must either ignore the minecart's existence or give it a single stack of gold or iron ores. After either one of these are achieved, the minecart will willingly depart and likely not return to you again. Permanent Ban On 08-31-2014 the player Commando_kiwi was permanently banned. The exact details are better left unsaid however the incident that lead to his Ban was reported by the VIP, Storm_Caller. After being faced with the report Commando_kiwi did not deny the allegations placed against him, instead he requested that the moderator Moricai_Avenger ban him for the span of one month to sort out his own issues. However this did not last long, the moderator Jeff22 '''saw it fit that his punishment be more severe and doubled the time to two months. The issue was seemingly resolved for a mere moment before the player whom Commando_kiwi had apparently wronged spoke up and voiced their grievance with his punishment. The player felt slighted by Commando_kiwi imposing his own punishment upon himself, the player desired that he be banned permanently for the punishment to fit the crime so to speak. Within mere moments the administrator '''xZombieMike '''replied: ''"After speaking to --- and Kiwi, Kiwi has been permanently banned for sexual harassment. He was also stripped of all £160 of his donator rewards if he is to ever come back, as well as his Elder and barred from re-applying for Elder rank or higher. If he is to ever come back, he will be a Villager for as long as we deem fit. At this point, I'm not sure if he will come back, but it's been set up if he does. I'm sincerely sorry this happened ---, and I don't think it will happen again. If you ever feel like you need some help you can always pm me on the forums. "' Further details of this incident can be found here: http://www.roleplaycraft.net/forum/showthread.php?tid=25073